The invention relates to a device which is used to extract a substance in order to produce drinks comprising a plurality of brewing chambers.
It also relates to a machine incorporating the device according to the invention.
The invention is particularly suitable for producing drinks of the espresso coffee type, produced by pressurized hot water infusion of ground coffee.
More precisely, the invention may be applied to coffee machines able to use packages of the substance to be infused (ground coffee in particular) in the form of sachets made of filter paper.